


Falling

by EstherDreams



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flip Fuck, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherDreams/pseuds/EstherDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki misinterprets the situation and kisses Thor, then runs away, but Thor follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Loki crashed the door of his bedchamber closed, leaning against the wood with trembling, heaving breaths.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart; the anger and fear settling inside his soul; the turmoil of his insane mind.

There was no return from the other side of the bridge he had so foolishly crossed. He had just ruined his relationship with Thor, and all for the sake of one terribly misjudged, sentimental moment, inspired by sheer madness which had made him believe that the many years – decades, really, and that was a lie, too, because in truth, it had been centuries – of illicit, morbid and utterly feverish longing he had kept so carefully hidden had been finally noticed by Thor, at long last understood and reciprocated.

Loki had never been more at fault, and it might cost him everything.

He released a shuddering breath, grimacing at the memory of his most recent and quite possibly greatest shame that had happened to him, or ever would, for nothing could ever defeat it in the grandness of its miserable nature.

There had been a celebration in honour of the queen's name day, and while events organised and approved by Frigga had always been a tasteful, elegant affair, abundant with a vast array of fruits and sweets from across the Realms, there had also been wine and mead, just a tad more sweetened than normally, for that was how the queen preferred her drinks. Loki had always enjoyed his mother's sumptuous, yet graceful feasts, and they had never failed to put him in a good mood. There was always music that was exactly to his own taste, as well as readings of sagas and poetry, charades and small contests in seiðr. No loud warriors, no lewd debauchery, no gorging and gulping to be heard from any corner, and Loki was happy and content enough to let his guard down and drift with the flow of the feast.

He and Thor were at their most peaceful when attending one of their mother's feasts. All envy and teasing were forgotten, Thor’s future kingship and his meddling friends ignored, and Loki could allow himself to dream that every embrace and pat on the shoulder that his brother bestowed upon him so generously was laden with something that went beyond brotherly affection. Loki could fantasise about his brother wanting him in the same forbidden manner in which Loki had desired Thor for countless moments.

This time, mother organised a play, a witty and original comedy, with a few romantic scenes to please the sentimental souls in their company. The guests were seated on plush cushions scattered upon the spotless marble floor, Thor having found his place directly behind Loki's back, resting his chest upon his brother's shoulder. Loki knew that Thor was on the joyful side of tipsy, half slumbering against him, acting in the affectionate manner of their childhood days when such touches were an every-day routine of two close siblings, without an underlying meaning for Loki.

This time, Thor's heated body leaning against his made Loki's mind spin, his breathing shallow and quick from the barely contained excitement, and he drank more wine than normally simply to distract his traitorous body. When Thor was startled into wakefulness by the clapping of the pleased guests at the end of the play, he chuckled against the back of Loki's neck and rested his large palms on Loki's thighs, ignoring the fact that they were in public and his behaviour too comfortable for a prince to display so freely, but nobody regarded them. Everyone's eyes were settled upon the stage, their mouths urging the players to perform another fun scene for them. Loki hoped the performance would last forever, even if it was both terrible and exhilarating to feel the vibrations of Thor's laughter – Thor’s very lips – against his auricles, the heat of Thor's long fingers sinking deep into the meat of his shivering thighs. He was reeling, soaking in Thor's intimate presence, closing his eyes and imagining an entirely different performance that would only ever take place inside his mind. This could not be a careless coincidence; Thor’s intimate behaviour had to mean something. His brother had never touched him like this before and Loki never wanted him to stop, but – dared he hope it was all real?

“Are you cold, brother?” Thor asked, noticing the shivers that rattled Loki’s excited body ever so slightly, and Loki could only nod, his throat dry and his tongue unsure, a rare occurrence, indeed.

Thor wrapped his arms around him and the sensation was so intense that Loki had to stand up, leaving a confused Thor behind him as he walked over to his mother and pleaded fatigue, excusing himself from the party earlier than he’d intended. Thor followed him, catching him by an elbow as they exited the room.

“Where are you going, brother?” Thor asked, his eyes boring into Loki’s with a quiet intensity that Loki had never witnessed in any other situation but during a battle.

Loki released a quiet sight. He was known to be perceptive, and Thor had always been utterly transparent to him. Loki was prone to being right, and Thor to being wrong. Therefore, surely Thor’s behaviour could only mean –

“To my room,” he replied, regarding Thor curiously, taking a cautious step closer to test the waters. “Would you like to join me?”

“Gladly,” Thor said with a wide smile and cupped the nape of Loki’s nape, squeezing it gently.

It was Thor’s habit to do so with Loki, but tonight, it had had a prologue of other touches, suggestive touches, and Loki was just the right amount of inebriated and dizzy with the revelation of his centuries-long fantasies coming to life that he discarded all inhibitions and acted boldly. He did not simply love Thor. He was in love with his brother, and it seemed his brother desired him, at the very least, if the lingering caress of Thor’s fingers playing with the curls grazing the back of Loki’s neck was anything to go by.

The halls in the queen’s quarters were empty and on an impulse, Loki closed the short gap between them, pressing his lips against Thor’s. For Loki, time itself ground to a halt and being held by Thor, his lips grasping Loki’s, was nothing short of perfection.

Until Thor’s hand squeezed Loki’s neck tighter and Loki was pulled back, made to look Thor in the eyes.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor growled, the warning of a storm in his voice, and Loki realised how foolish all of his assumptions had been.

He did not look with his mind, compromised by too many cups of sweet wine, but only with his heart, and it was a cruel lesson he would remember forever. He could lie his way out of it, throw in some nonsensical excuse, claim dizziness or sickness, or both. He could manipulate the situation to his benefit, but Thor had discovered too much, had seen right through him, and it was all Loki’s fault.

He could not stand Thor’s presence anymore, so he turned around and ran, the only advantage that he could claim at the moment. He had always been lighter and faster on his feet than his brother and, ignoring Thor’s shouts and demands to stop, Loki continued to run until he reached the safety of his bedchamber and locking the door behind him.

Loki yelped and jumped from the door when Thor’s fists pounded on the wood.

“Loki, let me in!” Thor commanded.

Loki set his lips in a tight line, regarding the barrier between them with tears in his eyes. Right now, it was only the thick plank of wood that was separating them, but even once it was removed, nothing could unite them ever again. Loki had gone too far. Thor was probably disgusted with him, and why shouldn’t he be? Loki didn’t wish to see the sentiment written plainly on Thor’s face. He didn’t wish for Thor to hate him and disown him, but what other alternative was there?”

“Loki!” Thor shouted, pounding his feast against the door three times, making it rattle on its sturdy hinges.

Loki wiped the tears from his cheeks, shaking his head as if Thor could see him.

“Get away,” he whispered, knowing that Thor could not hear him, but he couldn’t manage more. His throat was clogged with the tears that he was forcing down, threatening to choke him.

“Loki, either you open this door willingly or I will bring it down myself, and you know it’s not an empty promise.”

No, it wasn’t. It had been years since then, but the last time Loki locked himself in his room after a quarrel with Thor, Thor did just that and the both of them were forced to muck out the royal stables for a fortnight. Princes did not behave like this, Odin had raged at them. Princes ought to be an example to their people, not to wreak havoc upon the palace with their childish tantrums.

Loki took a deep breath, knowing he must face Thor immediately, whether he liked it or not. He feared the very thought of having to face his father because of another broken door, Thor telling their parent the cause of their dispute. Oh, Norns, but Loki was deep in trouble, so deep...

“Alright, then,” Thor warned him from the hallway, “I am coming in!”

“Wait!” Loki exclaimed in panic and unlocked the door with his seiðr before Thor could smash it open and ruin it with his brutish feasts.

Thor did not enter. He stormed into the room, purpose in his strides and eyes. He paused only long enough to kick the door closed and lock it, but before Loki could begin to question the meaning of that particular action, Thor’s hands were heavy upon his shoulders.

“How could you just _leave_?” Thor asked him, shaking him.

“W-what?”

“You kissed me,” Thor stated vehemently, “and then you ran away.”

“ _Of course_ I ran away!” Loki shouted at him, trying to extricate himself from Thor’s grip, his efforts sadly found lacking. He would not cry, not in front of Thor. “I made a terrible mistake and you hate me for it, I know it! You finally saw me as the abomination that I am and I didn’t wish to stay long enough to hear you say it. You cannot resent me for that, even if you abhor all else about me now.”

“How drunk _are_ you?” Thor asked him curiously, almost gently, and Loki managed to frown at him, not understanding anything anymore.

“I am not drunk,” Loki retorted, and then corrected himself. “I am not very drunk.”

“Good, it _was_ real then,” Thor said and pulled Loki forward, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, their teeth clacking together.

Loki shuddered, moaning as Thor gripped him harder, squeezing his shoulders almost painfully. This close to Thor, moulded to his perfectly sculpted body that had given him many a tormenting, erotic dream, Loki revelled in breathing in his brother’s natural scent, the ever-present, underlying smell of ozone and pinewood, growing stronger now that Thor’s emotions were at their peak. It made Loki feel faint, barely holding himself together as the truth of the situation finally hit him. Thor was embracing him, kissing him, and oh, _oh_ , slipping his hot tongue inside Loki’s mouth in a filthy promise of what might follow.

Loki whimpered and raked the fingers of his hands through Thor’s hair – so soft, he learned in surprise, so inviting – and pulled at it, making Thor break the kiss. They were both panting hard, as if they’d just finished a sparring session at the training grounds.

“I don’t understand,” Loki whispered, releasing Thor’s mane to hug himself, aroused and uncertain, filled with desire and fear. “You can’t want _me_.” He shook his head, taking a step back, but Thor did not allow him to venture further, stopping him by splaying his palms against Loki’s shoulder blades and pushing him against his chest.

Loki shoved his hands against Thor, feeling so weak and vulnerable against such strength.

“It’s a trick!” Loki shouted.

Thor pressed his groin against Loki’s, revealing a heavily engorged bulge that slid against Loki’s own so delightfully. Loki looked at Thor in disbelief, his eyes doe-like with shock.

“Is _this_ a trick?” Thor replied in a half-growl, cupping Loki’s cheeks and bringing their foreheads together. “I want you, brother. I was in the dark about your desire because you wear your mask so well, but tonight, it slipped off. You are never cold, Loki, so I knew, I simply _knew_...”

Loki released a fractured sigh. “How long have you desired me?”

It felt surreal to speak to Thor of such things, forbidden and beautiful.

Thor smiled, touching Loki’s lips in a quick, chaste peck. “The first time I became aware of my desire for you was on the day when you first showed me your great achievement of being able to shift into the shape of a magpie. When you returned to your natural form, you were naked and you took my breath away. You were embarrassed, angry with yourself for losing your clothing during the transformation. Your cheeks were so beautifully flushed, just as they are now.”

Thor caressed Loki’s cheeks with his thumbs, tracing the sharp arches with what could only be described as reverence and love. It was then that Loki allowed his tears to flow, burying his face against Thor’s neck.

Thor had wanted him for more than three centuries and Loki had never suspected it.

 _Thor wanted him_.

“And you, brother?” Thor murmured against his temple.

Loki sniffed, burrowing deeper into the warm, alluring space between Thor’s shoulder and neck.

“I cannot recall a time when I didn’t desire you.”

The confession freed him of a great burden, but it also drained him. For so long, it had been a secret, and now it wasn’t one anymore, and Loki didn’t know how to live with the knowledge that he could finally be with Thor in the way he had only ever dreamed.

“We are brothers,” he felt obliged to say, to warn Thor about the true nature of their want. Loki did not feel guilty for loving his brother as a lover, nor did he see it as a sin, but Thor had always been better than him, and Loki didn’t wish to be blamed for tainting his brother.

“Yes, we are,” Thor said, his voice calm and gentle, “and now, we shall be lovers, too. Could any union be more soulful and perfect? My beautiful, darling brother.”

Thor slid his hands down Loki’s buttocks and pushed upwards, lifting Loki from the ground. Loki spread his legs and clamped them around Thor’s waist in wonder, unable to tear his gaze away from his brother’s eyes that were full of passion and a special kind of hunger that matched his own.

Thor had called him beautiful, and their union a thing of perfection. Loki’s breaths grew quick and shallow in an instant.

Looking into Loki’s eyes the entire time, Thor gently deposited Loki upon the green, silken covers of his bed, neither saying anything. They had shared words, and now, they were eager to share more.

They surged towards each other in perfect coordination, their lips and chests meshing together, their fingers seeking purchase all over each other’s bodies. Loki gasped when Thor, impatient to get to his brother’s skin fast, tore Loki’s tunic apart with ease, dragging it off his torso and arms with no effort at all. Loki moaned at the display, thrilled by how ravenous Thor was for _him_. Loki wished to return the favour immediately, but Thor’s mouth had descended upon his chest, laying worship to his clavicles and delicate nipples, chuckling darkly as Loki’s yelps and moans grew hoarse and more desperate the more Thor’s tongue laved at them, licking them into hard peaks.

Loki had had few lovers, just enough experience to not be completely in the dark about the art of love-making, but he felt as if it was his first time discovering the realm of carnal pleasures, the first time he was actually _making love_ to someone. Finally, Thor was in his arms, burrowed between his quivering thighs, and love made all the difference. Loki’s cry rent the air as Thor’s hands pulled down his breeches and his mouth began to bestow hot kisses along the shallow divots running between Loki’s hips and groin, and it was time the playing field had been levelled. Loki had promised himself that he would never sully his seiðr for lascivious purposes, but then, he had never been in bed with Thor before, and Thor, golden, gorgeous, powerful Thor, who melted his insides simply by touching him, was well worth breaking that silly rule.

Loki closed his eyes to concentrate, a tall feat when Thor looked and felt so delicious between his legs, his blazing lips moving ever so closer towards Loki’s leaking shaft, and spoke the runes that divested Thor of his clothes and left him perfectly naked. Oh, sweet Norns, how was it possible that a man’s skin could glow and glisten with innate gold and heat? The Universe must have chosen to craft Thor’s body to taunt and torment, but he was Loki’s now. Loki would kill anyone who would dare to think differently. Thor was expected to take a princess one day and make her his queen, but Loki knew that he could never allow that, not now that Thor and he had finally found each other, and he was certain, _hopeful_ , that Thor wouldn’t mind being Loki’s alone.

Loki made an effort to push against Thor’s shoulders and Thor went willingly, settling himself on his back, widening his arms to welcome Loki between them. Thor was the God of Thunder, and Loki intended to worship him properly. He raked his nails down Thor’s sculpted chest, heaving with quick breaths of pure lust. The pressure of Loki’s nails was hard enough to leave red welts of ownership upon the golden skin, but gentle enough not to draw blood to the surface. The gesture made Thor growl, and the low, primal sound of Thor’s inner thunder made Loki’s cock twitch and his lips tremble. All of that glory was now his alone. Loki could hardly bear it. He wanted to devour Thor, and drink him in, and make him the breath that filled his lungs and allowed him to breathe and be alive.

His lips sought Thor’s in a wanton kiss that was all tongues and teeth, and his hands explored Thor’s ribs with reverence, the fingers playing with the golden hairs of Thor’s thighs, wandering to Thor’s core and pressing them against it. With Thor panting into his ear, Loki choked out,

“May I, brother?”

He had intended to drown Thor in kisses and caresses, but he felt the urge to be joined with his brother as soon as possible.

Loki nearly lost his sanity when, against all expectations, Thor acquiesced, hissing an eager yes against Loki’s cheekbone, his large palms grabbing the globes of Loki’s buttocks and pushing until their groins met in delectable friction that had them moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Seiðr,” Loki gasped, leaving hungry bites along Thor’s prickly jaw line, “I can use seiðr, to – _ah_ – to – ”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Loki bit his lower lip, grinning as he spoke the runes that rendered Thor’s passage wide and slick, Loki’s eyes glinting wickedly when Thor threw his head back at the sensation. The mighty Thor was willing to be fucked by his younger brother. Loki could weep with the heady sensation that the very idea gave him. Next time – and there _would_ be a next time – he would indulge Thor and himself by opening up his brother slowly, with oil-slick fingers and tongue. But tonight, Loki was simply too needy to prolong the wait.

Loki’s breath hitched in his throat as Thor’s fingers enveloped his cock and tugged it towards his twitching opening. Without waiting another moment, Loki slid inside his brother, welcomed by such perfect tightness and heat that he could not help but scream at the joining, tears shimmering in his eyes. He was afraid his heart would burst from the overwhelming joy he felt, and if the sudden flash of lightning outside, followed by a loud clap of thunder, was any indication, Thor was feeling the same. Loki lowered his chest upon Thor’s, embracing his beautiful brother, never wanting to let go.

“I love you,” he whispered into Thor’s ear, trembling at the honesty of the words, for he preferred the protective nature of deception and lies. He felt vulnerable and afraid for expressing his affection so openly, despite the fact that he was literally inside his brother, his cock sheathed in Thor’s addictive, hot hole. But the truth was also freeing, a testament of his true feelings and nature, for it was both a brotherly and erotic declaration. The _I love you_ was the emotion of a lover, intimate and irrevocable, and all the more beautiful for having been accepted by the object of his affection.

“I love you,” Thor replied with a breathy voice, making Loki’s heart swell and beat faster, and he urged Loki to move by pushing his heels against the backs of Loki’s thighs.

“So greedy,” Loki murmured and obliged his brother.

Loki set a fast, steady pace, his thrusts powerful and accurate, finding Thor’s intimate cluster of nerves quickly and attacking it relentlessly with his painfully engorged shaft. His brother was utterly undone beneath him, a mewling, panting mess that had succumbed to pleasure, but Loki was none the better. He could feel himself unravelling at the seams of his awareness with every drag of his cock through the tight passage contracting around his shaft so teasingly, pulling him closer and closer towards his peak, and he was not at all certain that he could outlast Thor.

Thor pulled his face down, licking and biting at Loki’s smooth skin, the fondling frequently interrupted by deep, rumbling moans and needy sobs spilling from Thor’s lips. Thor’s other hand scratched down Loki’s back, squeezing his buttocks hard, and all Loki could do was pant against Thor’s neck, drowning and drifting in the all-encompassing heat that was Thor. Loki’s pace grew frantic, his whimpers echoing in the room, and then, one of Thor’s thick, long digits lodged its way into Loki’s hole, and Loki screamed, his entire body spasming with lustful bliss. It was utter perfection to be inside Thor, to lay his claim on the beautiful, golden god of Asgard, and now, Loki wanted to experience the perfection of welcoming his brother inside his body.

“I want you to claim me as well, _now_ , please,” Loki said with stuttering vowels and dislodged himself from Thor’s body, bemoaning the loss, but thrilling at the prospect of soothing the deficit by being filled by his brother’s cock in but a few moments.

Loki flopped himself on his back, his limbs both tense and lazy with the throbbing of sex in his blood, and Thor crawled between his spread thighs, his eyes promising to devour Loki.

Loki sighed, speaking the same runes as before, this time to prepare himself for the taking.

“I’m ready,” he gasped and as soon as the words were spoken, Thor impaled him, no mercy in the action, but pure animalistic hunger. Loki shouted from feeling so full and complete, and then he shouted again when Thor began to rut into him, driving him mad with the hot thickness of his cock, so accurate in its sweet torment.

“So tight, brother,” Thor spoke as he began to ruin Loki from within, much more vocal in the taking than Loki had been. “I can still feel the phantom fullness of your big cock in my arse, and you were – _ah – so good_ to me, so very good, I will doubly return the favour.”

Thor gripped Loki’s hair with just the right amount of force, both gentle and ruthless, making Loki arch his neck, his forehead burrowing into the pillow supporting his head. Thor began to mark his neck with his teeth, every nip and bite accompanied by a well-aimed thrust. Thor’s fingers, drilling into Loki’s hips, were imprinting promises of purple bruises that would show to anyone that Loki had been claimed and was owned, and no one else could touch him, ever again, but the man – his own _brother_ , and how sinfully wonderful that was – fucking him right this instant.

As if Loki hadn’t been certain that Thor was spelling his name onto every inch of Loki’s skin with his stroking fingers and tongue, Thor said the words Loki had been hoping to hear.

“You are _mine_ , do you hear me?” Thor rasped against Loki’s ears, making Loki’s eyes roll back in their sockets and his throat produce a moan that could not deny how helpless and overwhelmed and beautifully undone Loki was by Thor’s vigorous drilling into his body.  
“Only,” Loki tried, speaking against the wet skin of his brother’s neck, “only if you can promise me the same.”

“I will send lightning through anyone who tries to take you _away_ from me,” Thor growled, intensifying his thrusts and reducing Loki’s linguistic abilities to simple yelps and sobs, moans and whimpers.

“Even the Allfather,” Loki said, nearly breathless, clinging to Thor’s shoulders for dear life, “should he ever find out?”

Thor remained quiet for a few beats, his eyes lingering on Loki’s, his pistoning hips slowing down a fraction, and Loki panicked, although his hard cock didn’t suffer for it.

“I didn’t – ” he began, trying to think of a lie to soothe Thor.

“Yes,” Thor replied, his voice calm, “because I won’t lose you now that you’re mine. Have you not been listening, Loki?” Thor said, chuckling and slamming his hips against Loki’s especially hard, having Loki produce a graceless shout.

“I said you were mine, and I’m yours, and that’s the way of things now.”

Words had never before been reason enough to coax a climax out of Loki’s body, but Thor’s words worked like a charm and he spent without a warning, the intense tingling in his stomach flaring into a raging fire in seconds, tossing him over the edge. He took Thor with him, biting his lower lip hard as he felt his brother’s seed coating the quivering walls of his passage, his teeth drawing blood from the plump flesh swollen by Thor’s kisses. Thor noticed the drop of blood on the abused lip and vanished it with a lingering kiss, making Loki whimper with satisfaction.

“What happens now?” Loki asked when their hearts calmed down and Thor lay down beside him, pressing Loki’s back against his chest.

Loki’s mind had returned to lucidity and sober thoughts brought fear with them.

“Give me a few moments and I’ll answer your question,” Thor replied, chuckling against Loki’s nape.

Loki huffed. “I mean it, Thor.”

Thor propped himself on the elbow and turned Loki on his back, their gazes locking. “When I said that you’re mine now, I was not jesting. Do you regret what has transpired between us?”

Loki sat up, enraged by Thor’s insulting suggestion. “If you think that, the door is over there,” he said with a hiss and turned his back to Thor, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt the bed dip behind him and goose flesh awoke on his skin as Thor kissed him on one shoulder, his beard scratching him so delightfully. He shivered despite his best intentions to remain unaffected.

“I’m sorry, Loki,” Thor said, nudging against Loki’s shoulder with his nose, bestowing a gentle kiss on Loki’s shoulder blade. “Could you, for once, not be reasonable and just enjoy this?”

Loki shook his head. “For how long? It’s only a matter of time before – ”

“No!” Thor exclaimed and pushed Loki on his back, crawling on top of him. “If it can’t be you, I won’t marry anybody else. It is not a prerequisite for my assuming the throne as king. And when I am king, I will have the power to – ”

“ _Shut up_!” Loki screamed in his face, surprised by his own reaction. “It’s one thing when I lie, but when you do it, it’s cruel and terrible. You know it’s not possible,” he finished, closing his eyes and trying not to cry again.

Thor chuckled and Loki wanted to punch him. How could he laugh in this situation?

“Freya and Freyr would disagree,” Thor said and Loki opened his eyes in disbelief.

Before Loki could offer a comment to Thor’s fantastic statement, Thor shut him up with a thorough kiss that quickly changed Loki’s breathing into needy panting.

“We shall have to be patient for a few years and hide our love, but it’s possible, isn’t it?” Thor told him between exploring kisses.

“I didn’t say, _ah_ ,” Loki was trying to say as Thor’s lips were descending from his neck to his crotch in a deliberate path, “that I even wanted to marry you, you arrogant idiot.”

Thor looked up at him and smiled wickedly.

“Well, I suppose I shall have to convince you, then.”

Thor spread Loki’s thighs and his tongue began to worship Loki where he had never been touched by anyone’s mouth before.

“F-fuck,” Loki whimpered as Thor’s tongue snaked its way into his hole, and Thor smiled, continuing with enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at ficcionister.tumblr.com.


End file.
